Surgical procedures during which the patient requires anesthesia involve various stages, including preoperative stages, intraoperative stages, and postoperative stages. During each of these various stages, it can be important that accurate and complete information associated with the patient is collected and available to the anesthesiologists, certified registered nurse anesthetists (CRNA), and other medical professionals. Accordingly, various systems are currently used to collect a patient's information at the various stages of the procedure. For example, a CRNA may collect certain information associated with the patient prior to the surgery using a first system, then an anesthesiologist may collect certain information associated with the patient immediately prior to the surgery using a second, different system, and so on and so forth.
However, certain problems can exist with such a method. For example, certain preoperative data associated with the patient collected using the first system may need to be recollected using the second system. Additionally, it can be difficult to ensure that all the required information associated with the patient has been entered prior to moving on to the next stage in the procedure. Accordingly, a method for collecting and managing perioperative data regarding a patient throughout the patient's procedure would be beneficial. Moreover, a method for determining whether or not all required information from one or more previous stages of the procedure has been collected would be particularly useful. Further, a user interface that can provide a user intuitive method for collecting the data would be particularly beneficial.